


Dummies apart (Just like Kaznia)

by LenaDoyle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 5x19 fix it, F/F, Love Confessions, Supercorp endgame, angst with happy ending, they have a different conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaDoyle/pseuds/LenaDoyle
Summary: A different conversation after Lena says 'It's just like Kaznia'
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 475





	Dummies apart (Just like Kaznia)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil something that came to me. I hope you guys like it, it came out a little different than planned but I still like it!
> 
> Also, I know Alex wasn't there at this point but just pretend she was pls 
> 
> Enjoy!

_“It’s just like Kaznia.”_

Kara dropped her head as she propped her hip onto the bench behind her, fidgeting with her hands nervously. An awkward silence settled over the two, Kara unsure how she wanted to respond.

“I almost told you, you know. In Kaznia.”

Lena’s eyes fly up to Kara, not that Kara is looking at her, her gaze firmly fixed on the floor. Lena wasn’t expecting _that_ from the blonde, if anything she thought Kara might get frustrated with her for ‘bringing up the past’ again.

Part of Lena couldn’t help it, it was like she needed a reminder that they used to be…something.

“Really?” She asked surprised, curious.

Bobbing her head in agreement, Kara bit her bottom lip. Her eyes worriedly searched out Lena’s face in her peripheral before flicking back to the floor.

“Mm, when we split up to find a way out, I um- I found this room that was filled with photos of me, of us. Supergirl too. I was so, _so_ panicked, terrified even, of you finding out. But then you came running, and you were so gentle, and comforting even in the face of death. You said ‘ _there’s nothing to be afraid of. We’ve been through worse scrapes than this together,’_ and I thought, maybe she’s right, maybe I _don’t_ need to be afraid.”

Kara finally chanced a look at Lena. The CEO was slightly hunched over on her stool, hands held loosely in her lap. She had one heeled boot hooked on the footrest, the other flat on the floor. Her head was tilted as she listened intently, her eyes soft and comforting, she smiled encouragingly when Kara hesitated.

“Then when we made it back onto the plane, you were so sorry for leaving me. I could see how guilty you felt, how you were blaming yourself when I really would have been okay, but you didn’t know that. It was just, killing me. It always was, but in that moment, after the fear from before and you saying we’d be okay, I just- I had to tell you.” Kara sucked in a deep breath, lifted her head and looking off into the distance for some sort of answer. “When you were pouring a drink, I took my glasses off. Stood behind you, even had the Supergirl stance and everything-”

They both chuckled awkwardly at that.

“I said your name, and I was so ready for you to turn around and see me. See me for what I am, who I am, but you didn’t. And then, you started talking about Eve’s betrayal and how much it hurt you to have someone lying to you every day and I- I just, I couldn’t.”

Kara felt Lena shift beside her. As much as she wanted to, Kara couldn’t bring herself to face Lena, couldn’t bear to see the hurt that was probably on her face. She dropped her head in shame instead, lightly toeing at the floor.

“You said, you said if it wasn’t for me, our friendship, you’d never be able to trust anyone ever again. How could I take that away from you? I never- I never _wanted_ to deceive you, even though in the end I did, I just-”

Kara huffed out a breath, feeling like she wasn’t explaining herself very well. She scrubbed a hand over her face roughly, fingers knocking her glasses askew.

“As much as it killed me to not tell you, I wanted you to always have that – someone that believed in you, _loved_ you. Because I did Lena, that was never a lie, I swear to you.”

Finally, Kara glanced at Lena, eyes pleading her to believe. Lena fidgeted with her hands, dropping her head momentarily before offering Kara a tight smile.

“Can I ask you something?”

Kara only nodded, unsure where this was going.

“Why do you talk about Supergirl like she’s a whole other person?”

Shrugging her shoulders a bit, Kara angled her head in thought.

“Sometimes I feel like she is. Kara Danvers is some clumsy reporter, with a bunch of friends and family. Supergirl is this confident, stoic hero that has the world on her shoulder, and not a whole lot else. It’s like each half is missing something but they can’t interact with each other. The only times I’ve ever felt whole, is when I’m with you.”

Lena was quiet when Kara finished, taking in the blonde’s words. After a moment, Lena shifted slightly forward in her seat, almost like she wanted to reach for Kara.

“You know, I’ve done a lot of thinking lately, and I- I think I understand how it happened the way it did,” Lena bit her lip nervously.

“How so?” Kara turned to face Lena more.

“Well, first I tried to put myself in your shoes, but that didn’t really work since there was so much I didn’t know. But then I was thinking about all the things you said when you told me you were Supergirl, at the Pulitzer ceremony, and I began thinking if I had met you differently, and you somehow didn’t know who I was, I would probably be tempted to not reveal my true name,” Lena admitted softly.

Kara tried to hide the surprise on her face, but apparently failed if the soft laugh Lena let out was any indication.

“I would want a clean slate, to not be judged by my brother’s actions – not that you did that even when you did know my name, but still. I thought, if we became friends I wouldn’t want to taint that, and I wouldn’t want to ruin it by revealing I hadn’t been truthful about who I was. And I finally understood. Obviously, it’s different with you literally _being_ two different people around me, but still, I understood how once you realised it would hurt me, it was easier to pretend, and just be _you_.”

Kara let out the breath she didn’t realise she was holding. She never realised how long she had wanted to hear those words from Lena. Without wanting to, Kara felt her eyes begin to water.

“Kara,” Lena reached out, fingers barely brushing Kara’s hand. “I am _so_ sorry, for how I reacted. I should have listened, allowed you to explain yourself, and I shouldn’t have turned on you the way I did. I was hurt, and that’s no excuse, but I just- I hope you know, how _truly_ sorry I am. I- I have nightmares, about locking you in that Kryptonite cell, and I can only imagine what that was like for you, and I wish with everything I have, that I could take it back, but I can’t, and I am so sorry for that Kara. I will spend every day, for the rest of my life, making it up to you, if you’ll let me.”

By now Lena was clutching at Kara’s hand, holding so tight a normal person might flinch, but not Kara. Kara with silent tears running down her cheeks, she just squeezed back – not as hard obviously.

With a deep breath, Kara turned to fully face Lena. Stepping forward, Kara moved into the space between Lena’s legs, her thighs bracketing Kara’s hips. Kara lightly took each of Lena’s hands into her own, Lena surprised by the gentle touch from such a powerful being.

“How about, we agree that we both… _fucked_ up,” Lena fake gasped at Kara’s curse, “that we’re both extremely sorry, and promise to communicate better in the future?”

The two women smiled at each other tenderly, Lena nodding her head in agreement with Kara’s statement. She lifted her pinky up between them with a grin. Kara giggled but interlocked her own pinky with Lena’s, finalising the pinky promise.

Lena kept them interlocked when she asked Kara her next question.

“Well, in the spirit of communicating better. You said _loved_ earlier…”

Kara tensed, her finger tightening its hold on Lena’s.

“Did I?”

“Mm, you did.”

“Well, technically that was a different world,” Kara attempted to joke, rolling her eyes across the room avoiding Lena’s pointed look.

“Kara,” Lena drawled, throwing her head back in exasperation when Kara only laughed. “Come on, be serious - just a bit longer.”

Sucking in a breath, Kara locked her eyes onto Lena’s once again. Gazing into the emerald orbs that looked back at her, shining with… _love?_

“I may have said loved, because I wasn’t sure if present tense would be well received.”

“It would be,” Lena replied before Kara was even finished.

Huffing an awkward laugh, Kara shot Lena a thousand-watt smile, still somewhat shy though.

“I love you, Lena,” Kara murmured into the quiet room, only for Lena’s ears.

“And I love you, Kara,” Lena whispered just as quiet.

Kara’s face shone brighter than the sun hearing those words. Her heart had never felt so full, or raced so fast. _There’s nothing to be afraid of,_ damn straight.

Kara leaned forward, resting her forehead against Lena’s. They stayed that way, eyes closed, taking in each other’s presence.

“Do you know what my crest means?”

Lena shook her head, eyes slowly opening to gaze at Kara.

“Stronger together. I think that’s what we are,” Kara explained.

“Stronger together,” Lena repeated. “Dummies apart.”

Kara barked out a laugh, head thrown back. Their moment was broken by a loud call from Alex behind them.

“The _dumbest!_ But that’s a lecture for later, come on we got a job to do, dummies.”


End file.
